warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weird Warriors-WoF Fanfiction Thing
This might become a little insane... Okay, correction. This will become a LOT insane. Also, this probably won't be some of my best writing, just trying to capture WoF and Warriors into an insane fanfiction :D -= Everything is going crazy. Pyrrhia has been turned into Warriors. Each tribe is now a Clan. Scavengers are Twolegs. And the supreme Clan of DragonClan rules over them all. So yeah. We'll see how this goes. |-|Allegiances= If you want to request you or one of your characters to be in the allegiances, go right ahead. DragonClan Leader WingstarHer warrior name was Wingfire - long-furred black she-cat with blazing yellow eyes Deputy Threemoons - pale gray tom with three large white patches; orange eyes Medicine Cat MothPyrrhia is a genus of moth - brown-gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes, former loner Apprentice, Dragonflight''Pantala is a genus of dragonfly....ght '''Warriors' Leafwing - short-furred light brown she-cat with bright green eyes Skywing - flaming ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Mudwing - large chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes Nightwing - handsome black tom with bright violet eyes Seawing - white tom with one turquoise eye and one dark blue eye Hivewing - yellow-and-black striped she-cat with orange eyes Silkwing - beautiful frost-colored she-cat with stunning orange-yellow eyes that sparkle in the sun Icewing - pale blue-gray tom with blue eyes Rainwing - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes Sandwing - pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes Apprentices Dragonflight - pale tan she-cat with white markings and green eyes; medicine cat apprentice PeaceClan Leader Nautilustail - pale greenish tabby tom, formerly of SeaClan Warriors Webclaw - greenish-brown tom, formerly of SeaClan Kestrelwing - bright red she-cat with orange-yellow eyes, formerly of SkyClan Dunefur - sandy-yellow tom with flashing black eyes, formerly of SandClan Whiteclaw - bright silver-white tom with blue eyes, formerly of IceClan Avalanchepelt - bright red she-cat, formerly of SkyClan Hopewhisker - beautiful mud-brown she-cat, formerly of MudClan Apprentices Claypaw - well-muscled dark brown tom with brown eyes Tsunamipaw - large blue-gray she-cat with flashing turquoise eyes Glorypaw - beautiful white she-cat with tipped blue fur and bright emerald eyes Starpaw - black tom with white speckles and dark green eyes hidden by a blindfold Sunnypaw - small golden brown she-cat with darker brown speckles and gray-green eyes SkyClan Leader Scarletstar - bright scarlet she-cat with yellowish-amber eyes Warriors Vermilionfur - darker red tom Hawkfeather - red tom Rubyclaw - beautiful dark red she-cat Apprentices Perilpaw - flaming ginger she-cat with electric blue eyes SandClan Leader Oasisstar - pale ginger she-cat Queens Thornflash - wiry pale golden she-cat Kit, Qiblikit - bright golden tom-kit with brown speckles NightClan Leader Battlestar - large black she-cat Queens Secretkeeper - black she-cat with white speckles on her belly Kit, Moonkit - beautiful black she-kit with a gray belly and dark green eyes IceClan Leader Glacierstar - pale blue-white she-cat Queens Tundraclaw - white she-cat with pale gray patches Kits, Winterkit (pale blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes) and Iciclekit (white she-cat with pale arctic-blue eyes) SeaClan Leader Coralstar - deep blue-gray she-cat with white markings and green eyes, also a queen Kits, Turtlekit (blue-green tom with dark green eyes), Ceruleankit (blue-gray tom), Octopuskit (blue-gray tom), Anemonekit (pinkish-gray she-kit with blue eyes), Aukletkit (greenThis is fantasy. Extreme fantasy. she-kit with dark green eyes) MudClan Leader Moorhenstar - warm brown she-cat with amber eyes Warriors Cattailthis is a horrible name for a cat XD - mud brown she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentices Reedpaw - lighter brown tom with golden-amber eyes Cranepaw - small light brown she-cat with yellow eyes Pheasantpaw - yellowish-brown she-cat with light brown eyes Marshpaw - yellowish-brown tom with dark brown eyes Sorapaw - short-furred brown she-cat with brown eyes Umberpaw - brown tom with slightly red-tinged fur and pale amber eyes HiveClan ''HiveClan members'' Leader Waspstar - yellow-and-black striped she-cat with black eyes Deputies Bloodworm - ginger tabby she-cat with black eyesFor most of Wasp's sisters I'm just going to make up appearances. Cicadawing - bright red she-cat with black stripes and black eyes Hornetflight - yellow tabby she-cat with brown eyes Jewelclaw - golden-yellow she-cat with bright green eyes Mantistail - dark golden-yellow tabby she-cat with brown eyes Tsetsewhisker - bright ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes Vinegaroonclaw - orange she-cat with dark brown eyes Yellowjacket - yellow she-cat with black stripes and green eyes Warriors Katydidwing - golden-orange she-cat with black eyes Cadelleclaw - yellowy-orange she-cat with black stripes Apprentices Cricketpaw - orange-gold she-cat with dark brown eyes Former SilkClan membersOkay, all of these SilkWings are going to be fantastical. Warriors Admiralflight - blue-green tom with dark brown eyes Burnettail - dark greenish she-cat with red spotsThis is what a burnet looks like Silverspot - gray she-cat with silver spots and bright blue eyesMade up Swordtail - bright blue tom with yellow spots Ioheart - dark indigo she-cat with green eyes Apprentices Lunapaw - pale green she-cat with golden eyes Bluepaw - bright blue-violet tom with blue eyes LeafClan PoisonClan Leader Belladonnastar - brown and green she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy Hemlocktail - very dark green tom with brown eyes Apprentices Sunpaw - green-and-gold she-cat with golden eyes SapClan Leader Sequoiastar - dark green she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors Hazelpelt - dark green she-cat with large brown eyes Apprentices Willowpaw - forest-green she-cat with deer-brown eyes |-|Prologue= One day, everything was normal. The next, everything changed. For the NightWings, it wasn't much different, because most of them already had prefixes and suffixes, like Secretkeeper, Preyhunter, and Morrowseer. But for everyone else, their lives were turned upside down. A new leader, Wingstar, arose. She was of no tribe and was of an uncommon species on Pyrrhia, a cat. But as soon as she stepped into the throne, everyone turned into a cat. Pantala and Pyrrhia merged into one. And the tribes united into DragonClan. But Wingstar never really did anything. She just sat on the throne and let the tribes deal with each other. So before long... things began to fall apart. |-|Chapter 1= Oasisstar ran down the dunes to apprehend the scavengers Twolegs. "I'LL GET YOU FOR STEALING MY TREA-" But before she could attack them, one of them picked her up and cooed at her. "You're coming with me!" Oasisstar roared and growled. "No! I don't want to be a kittypet!" But it was too late. The Twoleg and her friends carried Oasisstar away. "No!" Burnthroat ran down the slope, closely followed by Blistertail and Blazeheart. "Our mother has been kidnapped by Twolegs!" "Well, we have to pick someone to be leader," Blistertail said. Burnthroat flared up instantly. "Well, obviously it should be me! I'm the oldest and strongest!" "Well, I'm the most clever," Blistertail spat. "And I'm the youngest!" Blazeheart added. "I could be leader for the longest time! Everyone likes me. And I am the prettiest, of course." She preened like a bird on the sand outside the palace. "Well, how are you two supposed to defeat me?" Burnthroat taunted her sisters. "You'd need an entire army." "That's actually a great idea," Blistertail said, tapping her chin with one claw. She raced away across the desert. "Buh-bye! Going to get the whole of SeaClan on my side!" "Uh, that's the way to DragonClan territory," Blazeheart called. "Obviously," Blistertail called back. "I'm gonna meet with Seawing, and if he says yes to my proposal, we'll rule ALL of Pyrrhia!" "Not if I can get there first," Burnthroat growled. |-|Chapter 2= ' Almost twenty years later. ' "CLAYPAW! Get that leg up! Dodge! Twist! Don't just let me DEFEAT you!" Kestrelclaw roared. "Nope!" Tsunamipaw said, tripping Kestrelclaw. She began dragging Claypaw away. "Come on! Starpaw wants to give us a lecture. And for the first time, it promises to be interesting." "Really?" Claypaw asked. "Just kidding," Tsunamipaw grinned. "His lectures are never interesting. I thought you knew that." Claypaw rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but Sunnypaw doesn't agree." "Whatever," Tsunamipaw said, padding off to the study cave. Claypaw could hear Starpaw's voice trailing from it already. "...and then Burnthroat said, 'I'm going to ask the SkyClan warriors—'" "Hold up!" Claypaw called. "We missed the first part!" Tsunamipaw glared at him. "Don't encourage him," she hissed. Claypaw ignored her and attempted to listen to Starpaw. Starpaw's face lit up when he realized Claypaw wanted him to repeat the lecture. "Okay! So we were just at the part where the three sisters picked their armies." "Start from there," Glorypaw said. Claypaw hadn't noticed her before—she was curled up on a rock ledge above the three of them. "Okay," Starpaw said. "Here goes." ---- ' Twenty years ago... ' Blistertail stuck out her tongue at Blazeheart and Burnthroat. "Nya nya! I got SeaClan on my side! You'll never defeat me now!" "Well, I'' already met with Icewing ''and Sandwing!" Blazeheart bragged. "IceClan and SandClan are gonna fight for me!" Blistertail's smile disappeared a bit. This was one of the only times the youngest SandClan royal had actually been smart. "SkyClan and MudClan have pledged loyalty to me!" Burnthroat boasted. "I've got the biggest and strongest army out of all of us!" "Well, there's a million things i haven't done so just you wait," Blistertail whispered. "I have one last Clan to go to. Someone that just might help me win this war." ---- "But what about RainClan? And NightClan" a voice asked from behind Claypaw. He turned around and saw Sunnypaw. She must have snuck in during Starpaw's lecture. Glorypaw hissed from her perch above them. "I'' can tell you about RainClan. They're ''too lazy to be part of the war." She turned her face toward the wall. "We don't think that about you," Claypaw called loyally. Glorypaw only sighed. "NightClan," Starpaw said loftily, "is too—" Tsunamipaw rolled her eyes. "Mysterious and powerful and full of awesomeness. Yeah, yeah, we know." Notes Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)